1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of matter for harnessing the hydrogen energy of a hydrocarbon fuel, a process for preparing it, and a method of using it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lithium stearate is well known as a lubricant or lubricating oil improver.
It has now been discovered that lithium stearate and other liposoluble organometallic lithium compounds can be used for harnessing the hydrogen energy of hydrocarbon fuels.